Le petit ondin
by MissPrincesseSourire
Summary: J'ai voulu faire un Harry Potter version "La Petite Sirène", alors voilà donc en fait c'est un mélange du conte d'Anderson et du film Disney j'arrivais pas à choisir entre les deux ' Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Le petite ondin**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Enfouis au plus profond de l'océan, le royaume des sirènes. Le royaume de corail. Les jardins aux milles plantes. Ces sirènes à la peau nacrée, aux yeux d'un bleu profond et aux cheveux d'or. Ce peuple qui aime rire, chanter et danser. Ce peuple emplit de joie.

Et dans ce magnifique royaume, vit un Roi et ses sept filles. Ces dernières ressemblaient toutes à leur défunte mère, et partageaient avec le peuple les joies de la danse et du chant. Mais ce Roi avait aussi un fils. Certes, ce n'était pas son vrai fils, toutefois, il le considérait comme tel. Et ce fils portait le nom d'Harry.

Harry était très différent des autres sirènes. Il avait une peau doré, des cheveux bruns et des yeux émeraude envoûtant. Bien qu'il aimait la danse et le chant comme tout son peuple, il ne se mêlait jamais à lui lors des fêtes à moins qu'il y soit contraint par son statut de Prince. Au plus grand malheurs du Roi et des autres sirènes d'ailleurs, car selon eux, le Prince avait la voix la plus magnifique du royaume et une grâce inégalable.

Lorsque l'ainée des sept filles eut 16 ans, le Roi les convoqua tous.

« Mes chers enfants, commença-t-il. Il existe dans notre royaume une tradition qui remonte à la nuit des temps. J'ai honoré cette tradition, votre mère l'a honoré, vos grands parents aussi. Tous vos ancêtres ont honorés cette tradition.

_ Quelle est-elle Père ? Demanda l'aine, intriguée.

_ Celle de pouvoir monter à la surface, répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Ses filles poussèrent des hurlements de joie et se précipitèrent dans leur chambre pour parer leur sœur des plus beaux bijoux. Seul Harry resta.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon fils ? L'interrogea le Roi. Pourquoi cette mine triste ?

_ Je ne sais pas mon âge exact Majesté, répondit tristement Harry. Je n'ai aucun souvenirs de ma vie passée hors de ses murs.

_ Je le sais mon fils, je le sais.

_ La tradition fera-t-elle exception pour moi ? Demanda le Prince avec espoir.

_ Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Demanda à son tour le Roi en l'invitant à s'approcher. Explique-moi pourquoi voudrais-tu honorer cette tradition.

_ Le monde des humains me fascine ! S'exclama Harry. Leur village emplis de bruits, d'odeurs,... J'aimerai pouvoir voir, entendre, sentir tout ça ! Mais ce que je souhaiterais par dessus tout, c'est de rencontrer un humain. Lui parler, lui poser toutes les questions possibles sur son monde si merveilleux à mes yeux...

_ Tu m'as vraiment l'air passionné par ce monde mon fils. Tes yeux sont illuminés de joie.

_ C'est l'enthousiasme Majesté. Il y a tellement de choses à dire qu'il m'est difficile de tout vous expliquer maintenant.

_ Et bien réjouis-toi ! S'exclama le Roi. J'ai réussi à convaincre le Conseil de te laisser aller à la surface en compagnie de ta sœur ainée. Et tu pourras y retourner quand tu voudras à présent.

_ Merci Père ! S'écria Harry en lui sautant au cou. Merci infiniment. »

Il quitta précipitamment la salle du trône pour aller se réfugier dans la chambre de l'ancienne Reine, et donc la mère de l'actuel Roi.

« Que se passe-t-il mon enfant ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en le voyant entrer rapidement. Tes sœurs te cause encore de la misère ?

_ Absolument pas Votre Altesse, répondit Harry en s'installant à son chevet. Au contraire, c'est une bonne nouvelle que je vous apporte là.

_ Ne me fais pas languir plus longtemps !

_ L'aînée de vos sept petites filles vient d'avoir ses 16 ans. Et Sa Majesté nous a parlé de la tradition.

_ La tradition..., murmura la vieille sirène avec un sourire nostalgique. Mais en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

_ Le Conseil m'autorise à accompagner ma sœur à la surface et accepte de me laisser y retourner quand je le souhaiterai.

_ C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle mon enfant ! S'exclama-t-elle. Toi qui as toujours rêvé d'y aller...

_ C'est grâce à vous Votre Altesse, répondit Harry. C'est vous qui m'avez donné l'envie de voir ce monde merveilleux de mes propres yeux.

_ Tu verras de tes propres yeux en quoi ce monde est merveilleux. Mais trêve de bavardage, dépêche-toi d'aller tes sœurs pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et aider les à parer l'aînée, c'est la moindre des politesse envers ta sœur.

_ J'y vais Votre Altesse. Reposez-vous bien. »

La vieille sirène lui sourit doucement et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front avant de le pousser vers la sortie.

Lorsque le jeune ondin arriva devant la porte de la chambre de ses sœurs, il respira longuement avant de toquer à la porte.

« Pas le temps ! Hurlèrent plusieurs voix.

_ C'est... C'est Harry, dit-il. J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. Cela concerne... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il fut tiré à l'intérieur.

La pièce était vaste et abritait les sept lits des Princesses. Au centre, une immense coiffeuse trônait, avec sept miroirs, sept sièges et des tonnes de produits de beauté, brosses, barrettes à divers motifs pour les cheveux, et bijoux de toutes sortes.

Mal à l'aise, Harry fut assis sur un des sièges de l'immense coiffeuse et fut immédiatement entouré de ses sœurs.

« Raconte-nous tout frère, dit l'aînée. Bien que le temps me manque, je suis prête à t'écouter.

_ C'est à propos de..., commença-t-il.

_ C'est une histoire de cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Le coupa la troisième sœur. Je le vois bien dans tes yeux, il pétillent comme jamais.

_ Non, c'est...

_ Ce n'est pas une fille ? S'étonna la cinquième Princesse. Mais alors c'est...

_ Non ! Protesta Harry en rougissant. C'est à propos de...

_ Mais laissez le s'exprimer ! S'exclama la cadette. Vous êtes toutes en train de l'interrompre alors qu'il essaye de nous expliquer ce qu'il ne va pas.

_ Petite sœur à raison, approuva l'aînée. Explique-nous tout maintenant Harry.

_ C'est à propos de ce soir. Je...

_ N'est-ce pas merveilleux ! L'interrompit-elle. Je vais enfin pouvoir aller à la surface !

_ Comme je t'envie..., murmurèrent la deuxième et quatrième sœurs.

_ C'est un rêve qui se réalise, murmura Harry à son tour.

_ Qu'as-tu dit ?

_ Sa Majesté a obtenu l'autorisation du Conseil pour que j'aille moi aussi à la surface.

_ ...

_ ...

_ ...

_ ...

_ ...

_ ...

_ ...

_ Dans quelques heures, je t'accompagnerai à la surface, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

_ C'est injuste !

_ Tu n'as pas 16 ans !

_ Tu ne sais même pas ton âge !

_ Pourquoi aurais-tu le droit d'y aller et pas nous ?

_ Moi aussi je veux y aller !

_ Je refuse qu'ils te laissent y aller et pas nous !

_ C'est mon droit ! Répliqua Harry. Sa Majesté et le Conseil m'ont donné leur accord.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu es orphelin que tu peux tout te permettre.

_ ...

_ Maintenant sors d'ici et laisse-moi me préparer. »

La tête haute, Harry sortit de la pièce sans un regard un arrière. Pourtant, une fois la porte refermée brusquement derrière lui, il se réfugia dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, laissant libre court à ses larmes. Pourtant, il se releva rapidement, sécha ses larmes et se prépara pour la cérémonie.

Lorsque l'heure fut venue, tout le peuple était réuni sur la grande place pour le départ des deux enfants royaux. Quand l'aînée des sept sœur arriva, la foule laisse échapper des exclamations admiratives. La Princesse avait accroché dans ses long cheveux d'or plusieurs perles. De même, un collier de perle ceinturait sa queue de poisson aux écailles orangées. Sa peau, plus pâle qu'à la normale et ses yeux bleu profond. Une couronne de diamant reposait sur sa tête.

Mais les exclamations devinrent encore plus admiratives à l'entrée du Prince. Il ne portait aucun ornement si ce n'est sa fine couronne d'ambre sur la tête. Seulement, ses écailles scintillaient de milles feux et ses yeux semblaient emplis d'étoiles. C'était cette beauté naturelle qui émerveillait tant les gens.

Finalement, après une longue cérémonie, les deux enfants royaux purent nager en direction de la surface. Quand ils accédèrent à l'air libre, leurs yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et leur bouche laissa échapper un soupir d'émerveillement.

« C'est magnifique..., murmura l'aînée.

_ Veux-tu qu'on aille voir de plus près ? Demanda Harry. »

La Princesse acquiesça vivement et nagea en direction de la terre ferme. En arrivant à un rocher près de la plage, ils s'y perchèrent et ouvrirent encore plus les yeux. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir les toits des maisons qui composaient le village et, surtout, le château. Ce dernier semblait être fait de marbre, le toit était rouge et, d'après ce qu'ils voyaient un immense jardin l'entourait.

Mais alors que l'ainée voulut s'approcher un peu plus, Harry la retient et lui intima le geste de se taire. Il la tira soudainement dans l'eau avant de s'expliquer.

« J'ai entendu quelqu'un venir par là, dit-il face au regard noir de sa sœur.

_ Mais je veux voir un humain ! Protesta-t-elle.

_ Mais lui va prendre peur en te voyant. Retourne voir notre peuple et raconte lui ce que nous avons vu ici.

_ Tu as raison ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vais rentrer avant toi comme ça je serai la première à tout leur raconter. Et ainsi, il ne feront pas attention à toi quand tu rentreras à ton tour. »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle fit demi-tour et s'en alla. Le Prince laissa échapper un soupire de lassitude et sortit sa tête de l'eau pour tenter d'apercevoir l'humain qu'il avait entendu approcher. Malheureusement pour lui, il tomba nez à nez avec un chien aux longs poils noirs. Surpris, Harry recula brusquement alors que le chien se mit à aboyer joyeusement. Reprenant rapidement ses esprit, le Prince se percha sur le rocher où il se tenait quelques minutes plutôt, mais en prenant bien soin de cacher sa queue de poisson.

« Touffu ! S'écria un humain en accourant vers eux. Reviens ici immédiatement !

Mais le chien n'écouta pas son maître et continua d'aboyer contre la sirène.

_ J'ai dis au pied le chien ! »

Cette fois-ci, l'animal obéit, mais comme pour se venger, il s'ébroua juste à côté de son maître, le trempant par la même occasion. Harry en profita pour le détailler. Des cheveux blond, presque blanc, une peau pâle, des yeux couleur orage.

« Veuillez excuser mon animal, reprit l'humain en se tournant vers Harry. Il est fidèle et attachant, mais il manque d'intelligence.

_ Ce n'est rien, répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé. J'ai juste été surpris de le voir me sauter dessus.

_ Vous n'êtes pas le seul. Normalement, il n'aboie pas contre les gens, seulement les animaux et les poissons.

_ Je ne suis pas humain..., murmura tristement l'ondin.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le Prince, intrigué.

_ Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda à son tour le blond. Sinon vous n'auriez pas posé cette question stupide.

_ ...

_ Je suis le Prince de ce royaume. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Et vous ?

_ Harry.

_ Et d'où venez-vous ?

_ De loin, très loin... Un endroit qui n'existe que dans vos rêves les plus fous.

_ ...

_ Ne faites pas attention à ce que je dis, reprit le Prince de la mer en souriant doucement. Je suis ce que mes sœurs appelle un « à part ». Parce que j'aime la solitude à la fête, le chant à la danse, le piano à la flûte, elles pensent que je suis différent de notre peuple.

_ Et vos parents alors ? S'étonna le Prince de la terre. Qu'en pense-t-il ?

_ Cela dépend de qui vous parlez.

_ ...

_ Qui sait... Peut être sont-ils fier de moi de là où ils sont. Dans tous les cas, Son Altesse et Sa majesté m'apprécie énormément.

_ Vous voulez dire que vous êtes...

_ Orphelin ? Le coupa Harry. Oui. J'ai perdu mes parents alors que j'avais à peine un an. Mais je ne me souviens de rien à propos d'eux. Je n'ai de souvenirs qu'au moment où le Roi et la Reine m'ont recueillis.

_ Alors cela fait de vous...

_ Le seul et unique Prince de mon royaume. Son Altesse, Sa Majesté et ses sept filles sont ma seule famille.

_ Qui est donc Son Altesse ? Demanda Draco. La Reine ?

_ Hélas non. Son Altesse est la mère du Roi. La Reine est morte peu de temps après m'avoir recueillie. C'est pour cela que mes sœurs ne m'aiment pas. D'après elles, j'aurais tué leur mère.

_ ...

_ Vous devez trouver cela étrange que je me confis à vous, n'est-ce pas ? Mais inexplicablement, les mots sortent sans que je ne puisse les empêcher. Vous êtes la deuxième personne qui me fait cet effet, la première étant Son Altesse.

_ ...

_ Mais son Altesse est malade, et on m'interdit de la voir trop souvent.

_ Nous avons les meilleurs médecins de la région sans me vanter, dit Draco. Amenez Son Altesse ici et nous essayerons de la soigner.

_ A mois d'avoir un élixir de jouvence, rien ne pourra la soigner Prince Draco. Sa fatigue vient de son âge avancé.

_ Quel âge a-t-elle ?

_ Elle approche de ses 300 ans.

_ ...

_ Je plaisante bien sûr, se rattrapa Harry avec un sourire crispé. Elle va avoir 83 ans. »

Le Prince de la terre rit à son tour et se laissa tomber dans le sable pour être installé un peu plus confortablement pour pouvoir continuer à discuter avec le Prince de la mer.

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Là, Harry dit au revoir au Prince de la terre et plongea dans les profondeurs de l'océan pour rejoindre son royaume.

En arrivant au palais, il se précipita dans la chambre de se grand mère. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver le Roi.

« Je m'excuse pour cette arrivée brutale, dit-il en sans s'approcher.

_ Ce n'est rien, répondit Sa Majesté en souriant. Approche et raconte-nous ton escapade à la surface.

_ Je ne vous dérange pas ?

_ Ne raconte pas de bêtise, rétorqua Son Altesse. Ton père t'as invité à venir t'installer, alors fais-le. »

Le Prince pris place sur le rebord du lit et conta ce qu'il avait vu. Toutefois, il garda silence sur sa rencontre avec l'humain. Quand il eut fini, il demanda la permission pour y retourner demain, ce que le Roi fit avec joie.

« Mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a fête à minuit. Et ta présence est obligatoire, je ne tolèrerai pas ton absence.

_ Comment pourrais-je être absent lors de l'anniversaire de Son Altesse ? Rétorqua gentiment Harry en souriant à sa grand mère. C'est un jour si important...

_ Tu es adorable, murmura cette dernier en l'embrassant tendrement. Va maintenant, tu dois être fatigué. »

Harry s'inclina respectueusement avant de sortir. Mais il ne se dirigea pas tout de suite vers sa chambre. A la place, il sortit dans le jardin et leva la tête vers la surface, là où il pouvait voir les étoiles briller.

« Doux Prince de la terre..., murmura-t-il rêveusement. Je crois que bien que je viens de tomber amoureux de toi... Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, pauvre petite ondin orphelin, tomber amoureux d'un beau Prince de la terre.

Harry eut un petit rire moqueur envers lui-même avant de soupirer tristement.

_ Que penseras-tu de moi en voyant qui je suis vraiment ? Reprit-il toujours aussi doucement. Prendrais-tu peur en voyant que je ne suis pas humain ?

Il se laissa tomber sur un banc, fixant toujours les étoiles.

_ Oh Draco... La blondeur de tes cheveux et le bleu de tes yeux ressemblent à ceux de mon peuple. Aurais-tu été ondin dans une autre vie ? Cela aurait été tellement plus facile... »

Au loin, il vit briller une étoile un peu plus que les autres, ce qui le fit doucement sourire. Il soupira une dernière fois et se décida à retourner dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, il se leva au petit matin et nagea vers la surface sans avertir personne. Mais peu importe, le Roi lui avait donné l'autorisation pour y retourner, donc il n'allait pas se priver.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le rocher où il avait rencontrer le Prince de la terre, mais il ne s'y arrêta pas. A la place, il longea la plage jusqu'à trouver une petite rivière qui remontait jusqu'à l'intérieur des terres. Arrivé à un croisement, il stoppa sa nage et réfléchit. D'un côté, la rivière s'agrandissait et continuait jusqu'au village. Et de l'autre, elle restait la même mais se perdait dans la forêt.

Heureux de pouvoir découvrir cette immense jardin, Harry reprit sa route vers la forêt. Il vit des écureuils, des cerfs, des biches avec leur faon, des renards... Il découvrait un peu plus le monde des humains, et cela le rendait légèrement euphorique.

Soudain, il déboucha dans une petite clairière. Et, à sa plus grande surprise, il aperçut Draco qui jouait avec son chien. Ce dernier dû sentir sa présence car il aboya joyeusement et courut dans sa direction.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Touffu, ria Harry alors que le chien sautait dans l'eau. Je suis content de te revoir.

_ Encore dans l'eau ? Plaisanta Draco en s'approchant à son tour. Vous n'en avez pas marre à la longue ?

_ Je ne puis faire autrement, soupira l'ondin.

_ ...

_ Mais, et vous ? Que faites-vous de si bon matin dans ce jardin immense ?

_ La forêt ? Un jardin immense ? Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle... Mais vous avez sûrement raison, cela ressemble fortement à un immense jardin.

_ Alors ? Insista Harry.

_ Je me balade, tout simplement, répondit le Prince de la terre. N'en ai-je pas le droit ? Je suis pourtant dans mon royaume.

_ Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis, rétorqua le Prince de la mer. Vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez chez vous puisque vous êtes Prince.

_ Vous dites cela comme si ce n'était pas le cas pour vous, remarqua Draco. N'avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez Prince vous aussi ?

_ Je ne suis pas Prince de sang. Le moindre de mes gestes est surveillés, la moindre de mes paroles contrôlées... Je ne suis qu'un pauvre orphelin recueillis par Sa Majesté.

_ Vous êtes un être humain !

_ Si seulement...

Au loin, le son d'un cor résonna, faisant sursauter Draco. Il regarda rapidement sa montre et jeta un regard inquiet à Harry. Ce dernier le vit et lui sourit.

_ Dépêchez-vous, dit-il. Sinon ne pourrez pas partir en mer.

_ comment savez-vous que je...

_ Le cor annonce le départ ou l'arrivée d'un navire. Et comme je n'ai vu aucun navire arriver, j'en déduis que c'en est un qui doit prendre la mer.

_ Mais vous...

_ Je dois m'en aller aussi de toute façon. »

Le Prince de la terre acquiesça et salua rapidement l'ondin avant de partir en courant, sifflant son chien pour qu'il se suivent. Pendant ce temps là, Harry avait soupiré tristement avant de plonger et de repartir en direction de son royaume.

En arrivant au palais, il se fit intercepté par ses sœurs. Ces dernières semblaient en colère et le regardaient froidement.

« Où étais-tu ? Demanda la troisième sœur.

_ On t'attends depuis une heure ! S'exclama la sixième.

_ Tu devais m'aider à me coiffer ! Dit la deuxième.

_ On exige une explication ! S'écrièrent la quatrième et la cinquième en même temps.

_ Et ne nous ment pas ! Exigea la cadette. »

L'aînée, elle, ne dit rien et se contenta de le gifler avant de lui tourner le dos et de retourner dans la chambre, bien vite suivit de ses sœurs. Sous le choque, Harry avait porté une main à sa joue rougie mais n'avait rien dit. Finalement, il soupira et reprit sa route jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le soir venu, une fois de plus, le peuple était réuni sur la grande place et attendait l'arrivée de la famille royale. Lorsque celle-ci fit son entrée, le peuple la trouva rayonnante de beauté. Le Roi avait une couronne d'or sur la tête et ses écailles bleues brillaient. A côté de lui, Son Altesse avait une couronne de diamant sur la tête et ses écailles violettes étaient entourées de petites perles. Derrière eux, chaque Princesses avait noués leurs longs cheveux blond en chignon, tenu par une barrette en forme de poisson. Sur leur tête, était posé une couronne de d'argent, et elles portaient une ceinture de coquillages autour de leur queue de poisson aux écailles orangés. Et derrière elle, le Prince. Comme d'habitude, sa beauté naturelle subjuguait tout le monde : ses cheveux brun ondulait au fil des vagues, ses écailles vertes scintillaient comme les étoiles et sa couronne d'ambre reposait sagement sur sa tête. Mais inexplicablement, ses yeux paraissaient éteints et regardaient sans cesse en direction de la surface.

Quelques heures après le débit de la fête, le Roi vint parler à son fils, isolé dans son coin, loin du bruit et de l'agitation.

« Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Tu me semble bien mélancolique en ce soir de fête.

_ Je suis désolé Majesté, répondit Harry. Ma mélancolie doit nuire à la fête de Son Altesse.

_ Certes non ! S'exclama le Roi. Regarde.

Il désigna le trône où sa mère se tenait. Cette dernière riait tout en battant des mains en rythme avec la musique.

_ J'ai l'impression de la voir il y a des années, confia-t-il à son fils. Elle n'a jamais autant rayonnée. Et cela, c'est grâce à toi.

_ A moi ? S'étonna Harry.

_ Exactement. Depuis toujours, alors qu'elle est censé être isolé car elle doit se reposer, tu vas la voir pour lui parler. Savais-tu que tu es le seul à pouvoir y aller à l'improviste ? Même moi, qui suis son fils et le Roi, doit m'annoncer. Et puis elle refuse de passer plus de quelques minutes avec ses petites filles. Elle m'a dit les trouver trop superficielles.

_ Je... Je ne le savais pas...

_ Sors de ta bulle Harry. Et offre donc une chanson à Son Altesse, c'est quand même son anniversaire, non ? »

Le Prince acquiesça et, après un dernier regard aux étoiles, se dirigea vers le piano. Lentement, il s'y installa et joua quelques notes. Immédiatement, le silence se fit autour de lui. Alors qu'il jouait les premières notes, ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul et l'image du Prince de la terre se forma dans son esprit. Et doucement, il fit s'élever sa voix.

Ce chant... Le peuple en entier en fut ému. Le Roi et Son Altesse souriaient tendrement, et même les sept Princesses ne faisaient pas un bruit. Il y avait dans ce chant une grande douleur, mais aussi une grande joie. La voix du Prince était douce, envoûtante... Tantôt forte, tantôt un murmure. Il n'y avait que lui pour chanter avec une voix aussi claire, aussi vraie. Et cette voix si merveilleuse semblait avoir le pouvoir d'apaiser les flots qui commençaient doucement à s'agiter.

Tout à coup, alors que la voix d'Harry mourrait lentement, un brusque bruit de tonnerre éclata au-dessus de leur tête, les faisant tous sursauter.

« Mes amis, dit le Roi en tapant dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention. Le ciel va gronder ce soir, et son humeur risque de nuire à la fête. Je vous propose de tous rentrer à l'intérieur pour nous mettre à l'abri.

Et alors que tout le monde lui obéissait, une ombre assombrit pendant quelques instant la place, faisant lever la tête à tous.

_ Les hommes..., murmura quelqu'un dans la foule.

Immédiatement, le Roi les pressa de rentrer. Il fit de même avec sa famille, mais c'est trop tard qu'il s'aperçut de l'absence de son fils.

_ Harry ! Hurla-t-il en voyant ce dernier nager vers la surface. »

Mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas entendu et nageait avec précipitation vers le navire, le sourire aux lèvres. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce navire soit celui de Draco. Une fois à la surface, il s'approcha prudemment de la coque du bateau et se hissa jusqu'à une petite lucarne. A l'intérieur, les marins chantaient, dansaient, mangeaient. Dans un coin, Draco s'amusait à faire danser son chien à l'aide d'une flûte.

Hélas, une grande explosion retentit, interrompant la musique, les rires et les chants. Brusquement, un matelot entra dans la pièce en hurlant à l'incendie. Tous se précipitèrent sur le pont pour éteindre le feu et mettre à l'eau les canots de sauvetage. Harry, lui, était retourné dans l'eau et observait ce qu'il se passait. Tout à coup, un éclair tomba sur le navire, et plus exactement sur le mât, allumant un deuxième incendie et projetant la moitié de l'équipage par dessus bord. Inquiet pour le Prince de la terre, Harry se précipita vers le navire en feu et chercha Draco dans les débris flottant.

Apercevant un chevelure blonde, il se précipita vers elle et, tout en maintenant la tête de Draco hors de l'eau, le ramena jusqu'à la plage. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'il atteint la berge. Délicatement, il l'allongea dans le sable et posa son oreille sur son torse. C'est avec un grand soulagement qu'il entendit son cœur battre faiblement.

« Il faut te réveiller doux Prince de la terre, murmura Harry à son oreille. La tempête est passé maintenant, et je suis persuadé que tout ton royaume te recherche.

Il effleura ses cheveux blond, brillant au soleil et reprit.

_ Quant à moi... Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai si tu n'ouvres plus jamais les yeux. Je pense que je ne m'en remettrai pas. Mais je ne suis qu'une simple connaissance pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis qu'un nom parmi tant d'autre dans ton esprit.

Il se pencha un peu plus à son oreille et murmura.

_ Je vais te dire un secret Draco. Je suis une sirène. Ces êtres de l'eau, vivant dans un royaume magnifique qui n'existe que dans tes rêves les plus fous. Je suis tellement différent de toi... Jamais je ne pourrai vivre sur terre, avec toi... »

Il caressa une dernière fois les cheveux blond et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Ensuite, il s'éloigna et se percha sur un roche non loin de lui pour pouvoir le surveiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des rires venir dans leur direction. Rapidement, il se cacha et observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Quatre jeunes filles arrivaient. L'une d'entre elles semblait avoir aperçut Draco car elle hurla et ordonna à ses amies d'aller chercher de l'aider. Ces dernières partirent rapidement alors que la jeune fille restante s'était précipité vers le corps allongé dans le sable.

Harry soupira tristement et commença à s'éloigner. Pourtant, il se retourna une dernière fois et murmura.

« Adieu Draco... J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir un jour. »

Et il plongea dans les profondeurs de l'océan, retournant dans son royaume avec la ferme intention de ne plus retourner à la surface pour ne plus souffrir de son amour pour cet humain si unique à ses yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

Pendant plus d'un moins, le Prince de la mer s'enferma dans sa chambre. Ses sept sœurs, bien que curieuse de savoir ce qui lui arrivait, n'allèrent pas lui parler et faisaient tout pour attirer l'attention sur elle. A l'inverse, le Roi et sa mère n'arrêtait pas de le questionner, mais ce dernier se contentait de soupirer et de jeter un regard vers la surface.

Un jour, alors qu'il se morfondait une fois de plus dans sa chambre, sa grand mère vint toquer à sa porte.

« J'ai à te parler, dit-elle en s'installant à côté de lui. Tu dois m'écouter attentivement et ne répéter à personne ce que je vais te dire.

_ ...

Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier que l'ondin prit sans grande conviction.

_ C'est une carte, expliqua-t-elle. Dirige-toi vers la croix rouge. La personne que tu trouveras là-bas saura t'aider en ce qui concerne ton problème. Mais fais très attention, c'est personne est une sorcière perfide et sans scrupule.

_ Pourquoi me demander d'aller là-bas ? Demanda Harry, intrigué.

_ Je sais ce que tu ressens, répondit doucement Son Altesse en le prenant dans ses bras. Moi aussi je suis tombée amoureuse de ce monde. Mais j'ai su me raisonner et j'ai choisi la voie qu'on m'avait tracé.

_ ...

_ Mais je sais bien que pour toi c'est impossible. C'est pour cela que je vais te permettre de réaliser ton rêve qui était autrefois le mien.

_ Merci infiniment Votre Altesse, mais je...

_ Pas de mais ! Le coupa-t-elle. Tu veux que je joue à la méchante Reine ? Très bien, je jouerai à la méchante Reine. Prince Harry, je vous ordonne de vous rendre à cet endroit et de demander de l'aide à cette sorcière.

_ Si c'est un ordre..., murmura l'ondin, amusé.

Pour la première fois depuis un mois, le Prince souriait.

_ J'aime ton sourire Harry, dit sa grand mère en souriant à son tour. C'est la chose que tu as de plus précieux après ta voix et tes yeux. Maintenant dépêche-toi d'y aller avant que quelqu'un t'en empêche.

_ Merci beaucoup grand mère, dit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu vas horriblement me manquer. »

Son Altesse ne dit rien mais le serra contre lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de le pousser hors de la pièce.

Harry nagea longtemps avant d'atteindre le coin le plus sombre de l'océan. Là-bas, aucune plante ne poussait. Il n'y avait que du sable gris et des rochers plus effrayant les uns que les autres. En arrivant dans la grotte de la sorcière, il trouva cette dernière devant un chaudron.

« Tu as le choix, dit-elle avant même que l'ondin est ouvert la bouche. Ta voix ou tes yeux.

_ ...

_ J'accepte de te procurer une potion qui te fera devenir humain, mais en échange, je veux ce que tu as de plus précieux. C'est-à-dire ta voix ou tes yeux.

_ Mais... Pourquoi ?

_ Tes yeux sont aussi étincelant que la plus brillante des émeraude et ta voix est unique au monde. Même un humain ne chante pas aussi bien que toi.

_ Mais si je n'ai plus mes yeux, je ne pourrai plus voir le monde qui m'entoure...

_ Alors ta voix.

_ Mais comment lui dirai-je qui je suis ?

_ Ce n'est pas mon problème.

_ ...

_ Décide-toi vite petit ondin, le prévient la sorcière. Ton père le Roi doit s'être aperçut de ta disparition, et il ne va pas tarder à venir te chercher jusqu'ici.

_ ...

_ Que choisis-tu ? »

Harry ne répondit pas de vive vois mais posa une main sur sa gorge. A ce moment là, la sorcière éclata d'un grand rire et, grâce à sa magie, lui arrache les cordes vocales. Ensuite, elle lui tendit une potion.

« Lorsque tu seras à la surface, bois-la. Elle te donnera deux jambes. Mais surtout rappelle-toi que tu ne pourras plus jamais redevenir sirène après cela.

Harry lui jeta un regard déterminé et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'elle le retient par le bras.

_ Je n'ai pas fini, dit-elle. Lorsque tu auras ton apparence humaine, tu garderas ta grâce d'antan. Mais à chaque pas que tu feras, tu sentiras milles aiguilles transpercer tes pieds. Tu souffriras le martyr et rien ne pourra empêcher cela. Veux-tu toujours devenir humain ?

Le regard encore plus déterminer, Harry acquiesça.

_ Alors au revoir Prince Harry, dit la sorcière en le lâchant. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

Mais l'ondin ne l'écoutait plus et nageais rapidement à la surface.

En arrivant sur la plage, il sortit sur le sable et but la potion de la sorcière. La douleur de sa transformation fut si violente qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, Draco était penché au dessus de lui.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda ce dernier en le voyant papillonner des yeux. Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry lui sourit doucement et posa une main sur sa gorge tout en secouant négativement la tête pour montrer qu'il ne pouvait plus parler.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Répéta Draco.

Mais une fois de plus, Harry secoua la tête. Il tenta de se lever, mais n'étant pas très habitué, tomba faillit tomber en arrière. Heureusement pour lui, le Prince de la terre le rattrapa à temps.

_ Quelqu'un est au courant que tu es ici ? Demanda ce dernier.

Le Prince de la mer réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

_ Très bien, dit Draco. Alors tu vas venir au château jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te chercher. Enfin... Si tu es d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça vivement. Et alors que le blond l'emmenait chez lui, il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher ses grimaces de douleur. La sorcière avait raison, à chaque fois qu'il posait le pieds au sol, il avait l'impression qu'on lui transperçait le pieds de toute part. Et pourtant, il s'en fichait. Tant qu'il était avec Draco...

Au château, le Prince de la terre l'emmena immédiatement dans des appartements à côtés des siens.

« Pour être là au cas où tu aurais le moindre problème, expliqua-t-il. Cela ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

Harry secoua la tête et lui fit un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

_ Très bien, alors va prendre un bain pour enlever tout le sable que tu as. Je t'apporte des vêtements propres dans quelques instants. »

Il sortit, laissant le loisir à Harry d'explorer sa chambre. En plongeant dans l'eau du bain, il repensa à son royaume qu'il avait abandonné par amour d'un humain.

« Grand mère, Père, mes très chères sœurs..., pensa-t-il. Mon si beau royaume... Puissiez-vous un jour me pardonner pour cet acte égoïste, mais mon envie était trop grande pour rester là-bas avec vous.

Un souffle de vent entra dans la pièce et vont effleurer ses cheveux. En souriant, il sortit du bain et entoura une serviette autour de sa taille avant de sortir sur la balcon.

_ Pardonnez-moi, articula-t-il silencieusement.

_ Harry ?

L'interpellé se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Draco. Ce dernier avait déposé une tenue sur le lit et le regardait, intrigué.

_ Tu vas prendre froid à rester comme ça, dit-il. Habille-toi, je t'attends dehors. »

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers le lit. Avec soin, il enfila le sous vêtement et le pantalon en toile banche. Toutefois, il laissa les ornements de côté et se contenta d'enfiler la chemise noire avant de sortir. En le voyant, Draco resta bouche bée avant de se reprendre et de l'emmener dehors pour lui faire visiter son royaume.

Durant tout un mois, les deux amis ne se quittèrent plus. Il était impossible de les séparer, si ce n'est lorsqu'ils allaient se coucher.

Un jour, alors qu'Harry était sortit sans Draco car celui-ci avait des devoirs royaux à accomplir, il rencontra ses sept sœurs.

« Harry ! L'appela l'aînée des sept sœurs.

Il montra sa gorge pour montrer qu'il ne pouvait plus parler mais leur sourit doucement, content de les revoir.

_ Grand mère nous a parlé de ton pacte avec la sorcière, expliqua la deuxième.

_ Tu sais que tous dépérissent sans toi ? Continua la cinquième.

_ Notre Père est très triste..., murmura la cadette.

_ Reviens chez nous ! S'exclama la quatrième.

_ Oublie donc cet humain insignifiant ! Rétorqua la sixième.

_ Je t'en pris Harry ! Supplia la troisième. »

Mais le Prince de la mer secoua la tête et posa une main sur son cœur. Déçues, les Princesses s'en allèrent, mais chaque soir, elles revenaient et chantaient leur douleur.

Un soir, alors qu'Harry écoutait pour la énième fois ses sœurs chanter à son balcon, Draco entra dans la chambre.

« Tu me semble bien mélancolique mon ami, dit-il en s'accoudant à la balustrade lui aussi. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Harry montra l'étendue d'eau devant lui.

_ Ta famille te manque ? Demanda Draco.

Il acquiesça mais sourit joyeusement en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

_ Moi aussi mon tendre Prince aux yeux émeraude. Je suis heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés. Et d'ailleurs j'ai une heureuse nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Intrigué, Harry releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

_ Demain matin, nous embarquons sur un navire qui nous emmènera à l'autre bout du pays. Je dois y rencontrer une princesse susceptible de devenir ma femme.

_ Ne m'aimes-tu pas comme moi je t'aime ? Pensa douloureusement Harry.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête mon petit Prince aux yeux émeraude ! Ria Draco. Je te garderai toujours auprès de moi, même lorsque je serai marié. »

Harry se serra contre lui, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Non... Il ne voulait pas que Draco se marie... Il voulait qu'il reste tous les deux comme maintenant, rien qu'eux deux... Pourtant, il ravala sa tristesse et lui sourit joyeusement avant de le tirer à l'intérieur de la chambre et de fermer la fenêtre pour ne plus entendre le chant de douleur de ses sœurs qui lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Le lendemain, il fut le premier levé, et, une fois de plus, il alla s'accouder au balcon pour admirer l'océan. Toutefois, à peine s'accoudait-il au balcon qu'il aperçut l'aînée des sept sœurs lui faire signe.

« J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire petit frère, dit-elle. Il faut que tu m'écoute très attentivement.

Harry se pencha un peu plus pour pouvoir mieux l'entendre.

_ Cela concerne ton Prince. Je suis allé voir la sorcière et elle m'a révélé quelque chose qu'elle t'a caché. Si jamais ton Prince en épousait une autre que toi, ton cœur ne le supportera pas et ordonnera à ton corps de se transformer en écume et alors, tu disparaîtras pour toujours.

Harry la regarda horrifié avant de secouer vivement la tête.

_ Crois-moi petit frère ! Insista l'aînée. Je te dis cela pour ton bien. »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Pour le consoler, sa sœur tendit la main pour tenter de le toucher. Harry se pencha donc un peu plus, mais il glissa et faillit passer par-dessus la balustrade si Draco n'était pas intervenu pour le retenir à temps. En le voyant, la sirène s'enfuit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à son petit frère.

« Mais tu es fou de t'être penché autant ! S'écria Draco en le serrant contre lui. Que serais-je devenu sans toi mon tendre Prince aux yeux émeraude ? Ne recommence plus ce genre de frayeur !

Harry se serra un peu plus contre lui et laissa échapper quelques larmes.

_ Mais que t'arrive-t-il donc ? Demanda Draco, surpris. Tu as eut peur ? »

Mais comme d'habitude, le Prince de la mer ne répondit rien et lui sourit après avoir sécher ses larmes. Ensuite il le tira hors de la chambre, hors du château, jusqu'au navire.

Immédiatement, à peine furent-ils sur l'eau, qu'Harry se penchait par dessus bord pour tenter d'apercevoir des poissons, son peuple, son royaume... Hélas, il ne vit rien de tout cela.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à bon port, à peine eurent-il posé un pied sur la terre ferme, que Draco laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et se précipita vers la Princesse venue les accueillir.

« C'est toi ! S'écria-t-il. C'est toi qui m'a sauvé de la noyade ! C'est grâce à toi que je suis en vie !

_ Non..., pensa tristement Harry. C'est grâce à moi... »

Mais il afficha un grand sourire et se dirigea tranquillement vers le nouveau couple qui s'embrassait passionnément.

Le soir même, alors que les cloches résonnaient encore du mariage qu'elles venaient de sceller, le jeune couple royaux embarqua pour la nuit de noce. Étant donné qu'il devait mourir le lendemain, pour faire ses adieux, il décida de danser pour la dernière fois. Lentement, il se dirigea vers le couple qui s'embrassait, s'inclina bien bas et, alors qu'un nouveau morceau commençait, il se mit à danser.

Peu importait la douleur dans son cœur. Peu importait que ses pieds saignent. Harry dansa avec toute la grâce qu'il possédait. Autour de lui, tous les invités avaient arrêtés de danser, de rire et de manger pour l'admirer. Bien sûr, Harry aurait voulu chanter sa douleur en même temps, hélas, à cause du pacte avec la sorcière, il ne le pouvait pas. Il dansa alors avec plus d'énergie. A la fin du morceau, il se trouva une fois de plus incliné devant les jeunes mariés.

« Merci pour cette si jolie danse mon tendre Prince aux yeux émeraude, le remercia Draco en souriant doucement. C'était merveilleux.

_ Je suis du même avis, approuva la futur Reine. Je suis heureuse de te connaître. »

Harry leur sourit et sortit en vitesse sur le pont. Il alla s'effondrer dans un coin isolé pour retirer tranquillement ses chaussures. Il grimaça en se rendant compte de tout le sang qu'il les souillait, mais prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et le trempa dans le sceau d'eau à côté de lui avant de nettoyer délicatement ses plaies.

Un clapotis dans l'eau attira son attention. Prudemment il s'avança vers le bord et jeta un coup d'œil. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir ses sept sœurs. Pourtant, ces dernières avaient quelque chose de différent. Leurs longs cheveux blond ne flottaient plus autour d'elles, et leur peau, déjà si pâle avant, semblait encore plus transparente.

_ Harry..., murmura l'aînée. Te rappelle-tu ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois ? Et bien nous avons trouvez un moyen de te sauver.

_ Nous t'aimons petit frère, dit la troisième.

_ Malgré toutes nos farces, nous étions simplement jalouse de toi, murmura la cadette.

_ Nous voulons que tu reviennes au palais, dit la quatrième.

_ Nous avons donner ce que nous avons de plus précieux en échange de ce poignard, expliqua la deuxième en lui tendant l'objet.

_ Plante-le dans le cœur de ton Prince et baigne tes jambes dans son sang, dit la cinquième. Normalement, tu récupéreras ta queue de poisson et nous rentrerons tous ensemble chez nous. »

Harry fit tourner dans sa main le petit poignard tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de ses sœurs. Soudain, alors qu'il esquissa un geste vers les Princesses, un mousse arriva, faisant fuir ces dernières.

Lorsque tous allèrent se coucher, Harry était toujours sur le pont, attendant le retour de ses sœurs. Quand elles réapparurent, il leur sourit doucement.

« Dépêche-toi petit frère ! S'exclamèrent-elles. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps !

Mais Harry secoua la tête et leur tendit le petit poignard.

_ Harry ! »

Mais il ne changea pas d'avis. Il leur sourit une dernière fois avant de leur tourner le dos et de se diriger vers la cabine nuptiale. Alors qu'au loin l'aube se dessinait lentement, le Prince de la mer effleura tendrement les cheveux de Draco et jeta un simple regard à la futur Reine avant de retourner sur le pont. Là, il s'assit sur la balustrade et laissa les rayons du soleil réchauffer ses jambes. Inexplicablement, il retrouva sa queue de poisson et sa voix par la même occasion.

« Je suis mort ? Murmura-t-il en admirant ses écailles émeraude briller avec le soleil.

_ Pas encore petit ondin, souffla une voix à son oreille.

Il se retourna, mais ne vit rien. Soudain, un souffle d'air balaya ses cheveux.

_ Tu ne peux pas me voir, souffla la voix. Je m'appelle Alizée et je suis une fille du vent.

_ Et pourquoi viens-tu me voir moi Alizée ? Demanda Harry.

_ Pour que tu deviennes toi-même un fils du vent. Tu as un cœur pur et emplis de bonté. Tu es prêt à mourir pour laisser celui que tu aimes vivre heureux.

_ Alors fais-moi devenir vent Alizée, murmura Harry en fermant les yeux. Et ainsi je pourrai souffler des mots d'amour à mon doux Prince de la terre. »

Alizée n'ajouta rien mais souffla plus fort. Harry, lui, se sentit de plus en plus léger. Il sourit doucement et laissa un dernier souffle de vie lui échapper. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il avait retrouvé sa forme humaine et flottait au-dessus du bateau. Et, en face de lui, une petite fille aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleu. Cette dernière lui sourit amusé avant de lui tendre la main.

« Prends ma main petit ondin, dit-elle. Et volons ensemble pour te faire découvrir le monde.

Alors qu'Harry allait lui obéir, il stoppa son mouvement en entendant une voix familière l'appeler.

_ Harry ? Harry !

_ Draco...

_ Il ne te verra pas, intervient Alizée.

_ Mais il peut m'entendre, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

_ J'ai le temps de lui dire au revoir ?

_ Tu y tiens vraiment ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors vas-y. Et souffle lui tous tes mots d'amour...

Harry acquiesça et descendit vers Draco.

_ Calme-toi doux Prince de la terre, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je suis là.

Draco se tendit et sentit un souffle de vent effleurer son cœur.

_ Je suis là, souffla Harry. Je serai toujours là...

_ Harry ?

_ Adieu doux Prince de la terre. Adieu...

_ Harry...

_ Je t'aime. »

Harry s'envola et rejoignit sa nouvelle amie. Cette dernière lui sourit doucement et lui attrapa la main en riant avant le s'envoler toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin.

**FIN**

_Finie !!! Alors, alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que cette fin vous plait, parce qu'en fait, quand je l'ai écrite ( et bien oui !! elle était dans un cahier que je viens à peine de retrouver ^^' ), je ne savais pas si cette fin convenait. Je voulait que ce soit un happy end pour tous, mais j'ai fait mourir Harry, et en plus, il ne fini pas avec Draco... Alors s'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!_

_Merci !! Bisous !!_


End file.
